Sucked into your world
by Naruloverxo
Summary: 4 fangirls of the Naruto series get pulled into the Anime known as Naruto Shippuden. Being an important asset to the leaf village and being able to predict the future, they are used to help with the war against the Akatski. Even though they can tell the future, can anyone really escape death? Neji/OC, Naruto/OC, Sasuke/OC & Kiba/OC. Narutoverse.
1. Chapter 1

So here is a new story, I guess. I kind of had this plot rolling around in my mind and I finally decided to put it to good use and write a story on it. Please note that this is my first story ever, so hate reviews are **not** aloud but constructive criticism is **always** welcomed and appreciated. I'm always up for suggestions for plot ideas to make this story even more entertaining, so pm me if you'd like to share some with me. But other than that enjoy the first chapter and fave and review, please and thank you.

* * *

Lena's POV

I silently stood next to my silver microwave as I hummed quietly to myself and awaited for the popcorn to finish popping. Today would be the day me and my loving three best friends would be having a sleepover - which is something we hadn't done in a very long time. _9 years to be exact_. The aroma of the buttered popcorn filled my tiny nostrils and my stomach growled in delight. I quickly stopped the timer on the microwave and pulled the popcorn out not wanting it to be burned. I walked quietly over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a large bowl and dumped the popcorn in the bowl and watched as it overflowed with popcorn and smirked in satisfaction after successfully filling the bowl with popcorn for the first time without burning myself. "Tonight's going to be a good night", I thought to myself as I walked up my carpet stairs and sat on my large, soft sleeping and waited for the doorbell to ring. 5 minutes. 10 minutes. Now 15 minutes has passed and my friends haven't showed up yet. I angrily looked at my watch and was startled as the door bell ringed several times. I smirked to myself and ran down the steps as fast as I possibly could and opened up the door to greet my friends.

"Did you really have to ring the doorbell like a maniac, Barbie?", A young brunette said as she rolled her hazel eyes."Yes, I did. Got a problem with that, bitch?", The young blonde standing in front of her replied as she glared at her for calling her an old childhood name. "_Bitch_? Well that's not what Justin thought last night -", the young brunette was interrupted as a swift push was made against her torso. "Back off Chelsea, before I make your next period come out your nose", The blonde threatened as she clutched her fist tightly waiting for the right time to pounce on the other girl. "Hey, if you guys continue arguing I'm going to beat both of you like a Pianta", A red head chimed in as she stepped in the middle of the two girls to get them to stop fighting.

"Oh, hey Lena", the red head spoke up looking up at me with a smile upon her face. "Well it took you guys long enough, but my neighbors are sleeping so keep it down", I hissed angrily at the two girls angrily. 'Sorry', I heard them both say in union and I smiled victorious. "Now come in, I want to start the video", I said stepping to the side and opened the door allowing them to walk in. "Wow, I haven't been in your house in forever..it looks great with the new paint job", The brunette said as she looked around the large house. "Thanks, Chels. It means a lot coming from you, miss beauty queen", I said throwing a comforting smile towards her. "Now let's get going before it gets late", The blonde exclaimed as she grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs.

"Giselle Wait! You left the DVD in the car, dumbass!", Chelsea exclaimed angrily at the blonde that tugged me up the stairs. "Stop calling her a dumbass, or next time I'll really let her sock you in the face", The red head said angrily to the brunette. Chelsea rolled her eyes and huffed as she crossed her arms. "Will you stop pestering me, mom?", Chelsea told the red head as her focused on her. "Fine, I'm just trying to help", The red head whispered with a shrug of her arms. "Thanks but no thanks, Chloe", Chelsea retorted as she walked passed Chloe and walked upstairs. Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes as she went back into the car to grab some of the snacks and the DVD and walked upstairs into the large room where the girls were sitting down on their sleeping bags that were laid out for them.

"This is going to be awesome, I can't believe my Dad actually bought Shippuden for my birthday, he usually forgets its even my birthday, and to top it off he didn't wrap it in newspaper this time!", Giselle said happily with a smile on her face. "Yeah I know, you said that for the 100th time tonight", Chelsea said with a roll of her eyes.

"Did not"

"Did too"

"At least my dad remembered my birthday"

"At least my dad has a real job"

"My dad has a real job!"

"Getting a promotion as cashier at McDonalds does not count"

Giselle sighed and looked away from her feeling a bit hurt by her words. "That was super cold Chelsea, you need to apologize and back off. You guys still are fighting over Justin, has watching Ino and Sakura taught you both nothing?", I said with a sigh as I looked at the two of them. They both ignored me and continued to pout. "Let's just watch the video, I'm sure it will ease the tension", Chloe chimed in as she gave Giselle a side hug. "Yeah, let's do it - I stopped watching the Shippuden after the tenth episode since my mom grounded me", Chelsea huffed as she looked at me with a smile. "She's right, for once", Giselle agreed as her lips tried to form a smile. "Okay, then I'll guess we'll start it from the beginning", I told them realizing Chloe hadn't watched Naruto Shippuden at all, and I sure didn't mind watching the whole season over again and I'm sure neither did the rest of the girls..It was indeed one of our favorite anime to watch. I leaned over and put the disc inside the dvd player and turned it on along with the television and used my remote to click on the first episode and watched as it began to play out.

After watching four episodes back - to back I sighed a bit and noticed all the food was gone. "Do you guys want anything? The food's gone and I'll go get some more", I told them as I stood up from my seeping bag. "Oh yeah, could you get me a bottle of root bear", Chelsea said as her eyes stayed focused on the screen. "Me too", Chloe said. "I'll just get a bottle of water", Giselle finished as her eyes stayed glued to the television as well. I nodded my head and walked began to walk down the stairs until I heard a yell from Chloe. "Hurry back, the storm is getting pretty bad you know and the lights may go out any second", Chloe finished as she began to worry about the animals outside. "Stop being such a nature freak, I'm sure all the little annoying ass animals found Cinderella and are hiding somewhere in her castle", Chelsea said with a laugh. "Shut up, how about I throw you outside and see how you like the rain and thunder?", Chloe replied back at her giving her a menacing glare. "Hey, if you guys continuing arguing I'm going to beat you both like a pianta", Giselle said mocking Chloe. They both looked at her angrily before hearing a loud noise on the t.v and quickly focused their attention back to the young boy in an orange jump suit.

"Mmm, where are those root bears at? I could've sworn I had them on the counter", I muttered to myself as I searched my kitchen. "Hurry up it's getting to the good part", I heard another yell from one of the girls upstairs. I rolled my eyes having told them before that I already finished watching the show..well okay, most of it anyway. After a couple of minutes of searching I finally found the root bears hiding in the back of the fridge but just as I was able to pull them out the lights had went out and I managed to drop all the bottles. "Damnit!", I barked as I tried my best to stay away from the glass shattered across the floor. "What the fuck happened to the power?", Chelsea yelled angrily as she muttered some more swear words underneath her breath. "The power must've went out from the crazy storm.", I told them after I decided to ignore the mess and walk upstairs into the bedroom. _Its not like cleaning broken glass in the dark is a bright idea to begin with._

Soon enough a light from a flashlight flashed in my eye nearly blinding. "Stop doing that shit, you know my eyes are sensitive", I told Giselle angrily as she simply giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, it looks like we're just going to find something else to do", Chloe told us as she laid down on the floor. "No, I'm watching Naruto Shippuden if it's the last thing I do!", Chelsea stood up angrily as she continued to hit the television with her fists. "Hey stop doing that you idiot before you break my television!", I told her trying to get her to stop punching the electronic. "Yet you call me the dumbass, you should be smart enough to know that hitting a t.v isn't going to make the power come back on", Giselle muttered. "Well then how about I hit you instead?", Chelsea replied as she raised the sleeve on her pajama shirt and clutched her fists tightly. "No! We're not fighting again, let's just wait till the power comes back on", Chloe told the girls as she stood up and walked towards them trying to break us all up. Before I knew it I felt myself getting pulled into the fight, it seemed like we were all punching and kicking each other - even Chloe. "Stop!", I tried to say but they all ignored me and I quickly found myself being pushed against the large television and I accidentally tipped it over and fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Look what you -", I was about to say before I was surrounded by darkness and screams from my fellow friends along with myself.

* * *

"Ouch!", a voice yelled.

"Move your fat ass, Chelsea!", another voice said.

"Make me you ugly fart!", the last voice yelled.

I tried my best to open my eyes but it felt as if my eye lids weighed 100 pounds. "Oh my gosh, this can't be happening", I heard Chloe say as she screamed loudly which awoken me immediately. "What, what's going on -", I started but never finished after looking at Chloe. Her once mid length light red hair was now darker and it was now to her butt and she no longer had freckles like she once did but she had a light tan added to her skin. "We're animated?", I asked as I looked down at myself almost not believing the words that came out of my mouth. "Look up there", Chelsea said as she pointed to what was in front of her. I looked up to see the hidden leaf village's symbol plastered on two large wooden gates. "What the fuck?", Giselle said as she stood up. "We're in Naruto Shippuden", Chloe whispered as she scratched the back of her head.

Looking over at her I could see the shock in her eyes - at least her new light blue animated eyes at least. "I look beautiful, don't cha' think?", Giselle said as she stood up twirling around and touching her light blonde hair which was just a few shades darker than Ino's and her once brown eyes were now orange. Her hair was a little bit longer than Chloe's which wasn't shocking since she had longer hair than her to begin with. I was just shocked that even in this animated world her tan still looked amazing, she was right, she was beautiful. I looked over at Chelsea and couldn't help but look at her in aw after seeing her light brown hair and her light green eyes were now a light shade of grey but now she looked way too pale, kind of like those Hyuuga's.

I dusted myself off and stood up admiring the girls. "Well you guys look nice, but what do I look like?", I asked them as I took a strand of my black hair and tried to examine it. "Wow you have freakishly long hair", They told me and I looked down to see my hair stop at my kneecaps. "But your blue eyes look amazing, almost as beautiful as Naruto's", Giselle said as she looked like she was daydreaming. "We have no time to talk about looks right now. We need to get back to our world, especially since we're in our pajamas", Chloe freaked looking down at her hello kitty tank top and her boy bottoms.

"Come down you big baby, let's stay here for a little and let's get to meet some cute boys", Chelsea winked as she started taking steps closer to the gates."Stop, we can't go in there! Chloe's right we need to get back home before something terrible happens!", I said stopping. "Mm, too late", We all heard a male voice speak as we turned around quickly to see a tall guy dressed in all black with silver armor and a mask with blue stripes on his face standing in front of the gates. "Who the hell is he?", I heard Giselle whisper in my ear. "He's obviously an Anbu Black Ops member, Barbie", Chelsea whispered. "I told you not to call me that!", Giselle yelled at her.

"We don't have time for this, where did you four girls come from and what business do you have with the hidden leaf village?", Another guy asked who just so happened to pop up but unlike his companion he had brown painting on his face. "I'm going to see Naruto!", Giselle yelled happily jumping up and down. I looked at her shocked and wide-eyed. "Don't say things like that you idiot! Do you want us to get captured?!", I practically yelled at her hoping the Anbu didn't hear us.

"Why do you need Naruto - what village are you from?", The guy in the blue mask spoke up.

"Um, we don't have a village?", Chelsea told them.

"You don't have a village?"

"Duh, isn't that what I just said?"

"Then you all must be rogue ninja!"

"Yes because we're obviously going to attack your village in our protective armor known as pajamas", Chelsea replied rolling her eyes.

"We don't have time to play these silly games. You four are coming with us", The ninja in the brown mask finally spoke up.

"What? You can't do that, we've done nothing wrong!", Chloe said giving them a 'how dare you' look.

"Refusing to corporate with us will only get you in more trouble, now let's go.", The blue masked ninja walked closer to us and reached out to grab Chloe's arm.

"Let go of me, do you know who my father is!?", Chloe asked the man trying to shoo away his hands. "Are you threating this village?", The anbu man replied. "Damnit, now we're even in more trouble then we were before", I whispered as I sighed heavily until I felt arms grab me from behind. I tried my best to push them off of me but they were trained ninja, they obviously weren't going to let a seventeen year old in high school take them down. "Back off, we don't want anything to do with your stupid village!", I heard Chelsea yell. I looked over to see several black ops member appear as well as they tried to take Giselle and Chelsea. "Ninja Art: Knockout Mind control Jutsu!", I heard someone yell before I was surrounded by darkness - _again_!

* * *

I woke up to grunts and sighs as I found myself taped to a chair. "Mm, what's happening?", I asked myself sleepily as I woke up with a sigh. "Wow, look who finally decided to wake up. While you were taking a nap we were all getting freaking interrogated like we killed somebody", I heard Chelsea say angrily. "Where are we?", I asked looking around the large place then realizing where we were. "Oh no, we're in the I.T facility, this is bad..really..really bad", I said to myself as I felt my body beginning to shake. I heard heels clap against the tiled floor and I closed my eyes not wanting to look. 'Its her', 'No way', I heard the other girls speak as I slowly opened one of my eyes to see a very tall lady with blonde hair in piggytails.

"Now, I'm Lady Tsunade but that's Lady Hokogae to you four. You all were outside the gates of this village and I want to know who you're working with, why were you making threats against the village, and what do you want with Naruto Uzumaki!", She yelled not even giving us a chance to answer the first question. "Damn, do you have to yell? I'm not deaf and I'm 3 ft away from you", I heard Chelsea speak grumpily. "Answer my questions before you start making your own!", Tsunade yelled not in the mood to obviously listen to the four teenagers. "Lady Hokogae, we don't have anything against the village nor do we want to attack it and we don't want anything to do with Naruto. Its honestly a funny coincidence we got going on here, and you probably wouldn't believe us even if we told you", I told her sadly as I looked to the floor at my bunny slippers. "Well if that's true, why were you in the front of the gates - who exactly are you people?", She asked us with a softer tone.

"We are from the future", Giselle mumbled with a laugh quickly coming out. "I swear if you don't shut your mouth I'm going to drop kick your ass!", Chloe told her angrily. "You're from the future?", The Hokogae asked us in confusion. "Well, not necessarily.. You aren't going to really believe this", I paused gulping hard. _Why was my throat so sore all of a sudden?_ "We are from a different Universe, in our world you guys don't really exist. You guys are nothing but a manga and anime", I told her with a sigh. I heard whispers quickly filling the room, some called us 'liars, and 'idiots', and 'children that obviously read too much fiction books'. I sighed, they probably weren't going to believe us. "I'm familiar with Manga, but what is this anime you speak of?", She asked me with more confusion.

"They're Japanese cartoons with action and what not. In our world you guys are just cartoons - not real. I was in my house and we were sucked into this place. We aren't lying, I promise you!", I begged. The last thing I wanted was to be thrown into jail with all those nasty criminals. I wonder if the_ don't drop the soap_ comment still applied here. "What are your names?", Lady Tsunade asked. "Well, mine is Lena Santiago but my friends are Giselle Crest, Chloe Sonclare, and Chelsea Murrino.", I finished looking up at her. "What's up Miss Hokogae, ma'am", Giselle said giving her a goofy smile. "Okay if you are from an Alternate Universe and our life is nothing but an _anime... _Tell me something that only someone like us ninjas would know... Let's go in a circle, staring with you blondie", Tsunade spoke pointing at Giselle. I heard Giselle whisper a few swear words as she began to speak. "Well first off, I think you and Jiraya make such a cute couple! I honestly can't stand Sasuke and I think he's a turd for leaving Team 7 and the Hidden Leave Village even after all they done for them. But I think Naruto is such a cutie, and I can't wait until he uses the 9 tails chakra to become an Hokogae!", Giselle said happily. "Did you really have to say all that?", I asked her. "Hey, she never said there were limits", Giselle said with a shrug through her thick chains.

"Okay, I guess I go next. Well I know that Kakashi is the ultimate copy ninja and has copied over 1000 jutsus. I also know that Tenzo aka Yamato is an Anbu Black Ops member and you are going to be assigning him to team 7", Chelsea spoke up with a smirk on her face. Chloe sighed and shook her head and decided to waist no time in speaking. "I know that you became the Hokogae after Naruto went after you with Master Jiraya. I also know that Itachi came to the hidden leaf village and ended up putting Kakashi and Sasuke in some genjutsu which left them both in a hispital.. oh, and let's not forget that you saved Rock Lee and fixed his body up so he could become a ninja again after that battle with Gaara. The percent that he would die and be saved was 50-50 but you studied so hard that you were able to change it to 55%", Chloe finished with a smirk as well. "See, we aren't lying! We came through some magical portal and now we're stuck here!", I told her looking up at the Hokogae. I could see the shock in her eyes as well as Ibiki and the rest of the ninja gathered around her. "Blue, Brown(anbu black op names) contact all of Team 7, Team 8, Team 10 and Team Gai. Tell them to meet us in front of my office for a very special Mission - actually tell them it's a S rank mission. We are going to use these girls as an asset to the leaf village, we are going to protect them especially since they have information about us and I'm sure the Akatski as well. We will not let them out of our sight, got it?", Tsunade spoke up to the Anbu with a stern look on her face. "Woah, shit is about to go down", Giselle said. "For once - I agree", Me, Chelsea, and Chloe said together. "Now Pink, Red and Black(Anbu black ops names), take these girls to get some new - clothes and them have them go outside my office where we will be holding the assigning the missions of the teams. "Yes, ma'am!", The Anbu black ops said in usion. I began to feel strong arms release the chains and lead me outside of the facility.

"Where the hell are they taking us?", I thought to myself.

"Do you think we'll ever go home?", I heard Chelsea ask nervously.

"I don't know to be honest, but this can't be good", I reply with a sigh.

* * *

**First Chapter Finished! I'm so excited about this and I really hope you all liked it as much as I did writing it. I've decided I'll be changing the POV of the girls with every chapter so you guys can get a feel of the different girls and their different personalities. I know this first chapter you weren't really able to see more of Lena's thoughts but I just wanted to have you guys understand the plot first and the storyline so the next time I write her POV it'll be much more entertaining. Please remember to fave and review, if you have any questions then feel free to ask them and I'll do my best to answer them. I hope you enjoyed it and I have so many ideas for this story so don't be surprise if another update comes in a couple of days.**


	2. Chapter 2

Woops, I'm back again. Sorry for the extended wait but it was my birthday so I've been out celebrating(yes, this whole week). I'm glad that you guys liked the first chapter and I hope to make this one even more memorable. So I know I told you guys I'll be doing a different pov of the girls every story but I've decided not to do that. Instead I'll be doing two of the girls pov's in each chapter. For example; This chapter will be Giselle and Lena(to make up for the last chapter) and next chapter will Chelsea and Chloe..and we'll basically keep taking turns through out this story. Also, I've decided to skip a couple episodes and now we're starting where Naruto just saved Gaara from the Akatski and is now back in the hidden Leaf Village. But this story doesn't follow the episodes. I know that can get a little boring and I don't have the time to go back in each and every episode and try to re-watch it. But anyway, here are some short responses to the reviews from the last chapter

**princessbinas: **Don't worry doll, I won't let that happen. I honestly can't stand stories where relationships develop to fast or too slow and when they start dating they turn into cheesy type romances. I can't stand that and I won't let that happen in my story; I pinkie swear.

**Davenme81: **Thanks, it came to me in a dream and I couldn't get it out of my mind so I thought why not make a fanfiction account and write a story about it :)

**Guest: **Thanks so much, it really means a lot to me. I'll try to update it quicker next time, but really thank you. I'm glad you like it so far :D

Now on to the story, loves.

* * *

"I can't believe I just got back from an already tough mission and now I have an S ranked mission!" Naruto yelled angrily as he looked up at the sky. "Quit your complaining, it could be worse - you could've ended up like Gaara" Sakura said looking away from him. "Yeah I know, don't remind me". Naruto paused and clutched his fists. "I won't let them get away with what they did to him, I won't let them hurt anyone else I care about" Naruto said as he looked down at the ground. "Don't worry, they won't" Sakura said trying to form a smile and then looked away.

"Naruto, what're you doing here?" A voice called from a distance.

Sakura and Naruto looked over to see team 8 walking together. "You guys got called here too?" Naruto asked the young teens that walked up to him. "Oh, N-Naruto, we're here on a special S r-ranked mission" Hinata mumbled as a light shade of red appeared on her face after she realized how close Naruto had gotten to her. "Seriously? We were too, this is getting really odd" Sakura spoke up as she looked up at the other team. "What is Lady Tsunadae planning here?" Shino whispered beneath his suit. "NARUTO, SAKURA, WHAT IS UP MY FRIENDS FILLED WITH YOUTH?!" a loud voice called behind them.

"Lee, stop screaming so loud. Its starting to get annoying and unatural" Neji mumbled towards him as they walked towards Tsunade's office. "Bushy brow, what are you guys doing here? I don't recall asking for a play date" Naruto asked confused. "We have an S rank mission, smartypants. What about you guys?" Tenten asked with the same amount of confusion. "We all actually have an S rank mission as well" Naruto told the other team motioning to the other team standing behind them. The three teams sighed in confusion wondering what their mission was.

"This might be really important if she sent three teams here" Shino told the groups and they all nodded. "Don't you mean four?" another voice spoke as they all turned around. "What's up guys?" Choji exclaimed as he stuffed his hand back into his bag of chips. "I can't believe this happening, I was supposed to be watching the flower shop today. My mom is gonna kill me" Ino huffed as she looked down at her shoes. "You guys are here too? I'm starting to get a little nervous, how dangerous_ is_ this mission?" Tenten sighed heavily as she sat on a nearby stump.

* * *

Giselle's POV

"Its not all that bad, look at the bright side - no more homework, no more chores, no more school..this is paradise. I could get used to this" I told the girl as I tried to fix my dress that was cut just above my kneecaps. "Are you kidding me right now?" Chloe asked me angrily and turned my back towards her and smirked. She of course wasn't at all happy about being trapped here. Chloe had the perfect life, so it wasn't a surprise. She came from a rich family, had all the guys at our school following her like sick puppies, has a 4.5 GPA_ and_ won several awards for her outstanding volunteer records ..is there something she_ isn't_ good at it? "What about prom next week? What about our parents? This is terrible! Aren't you even _a little_ scared?" Chloe asked as she paced back and forth. I couldn't help but envy her killer outfit as I looked and noticed that it showed off her stomach piercings- which surprisingly showed up in the anime world. Her black croptop matched the design on her her black jogging pants.

"Its not that I'm not scared or afraid, its the fact that freaking out about this isn't going to just make our problems vanish. Just calm down, please?" I paused and sighed. At least we get free clothes and money while we're here" I told her trying my best to make her relax but it was obviously wasn't working. "What if we turn up missing at home? Or what if we are actually dead and this is heaven?" She asked looking up at me with wide eyes and I shook my head. "No, I believe everything happens for a reason. We'll find a way out, for the last time just stay calm down okay?" I said hugging her. "Yeah, you're right..sorry." She apologized as she hugged me back.

"Aw, you guys are too cute. We should all do a group, just like old times" I heard Lena say as she walked into the room. I turned and smiled and shook my head. "I'll pass, I'd rather hug myself" Chelsea said grumpily. I was about to say something witty until we all heard a knock at the door. "Lady Tsunadae informed us to have you all head outside her office now" a voice said through the door. "Um, okay we'll be out in a minute" I heard Chloe say to the Anbu member outside. "At least they were nice enough to let us borrow these clothes, I wonder where they're gonna let us live while we're here", I heard Lena ask herself out loud. "I don't care as long as I get my own room" I told them as I opened the door and walked out of the large dressing room in a small clothes store.

I felt Chloe grasp my hand tightly as we followed the Anbu black Ops member to Lady Tsunade's office. "This is going to be a nightmare" I heard her whisper. "No it won't, stop being so damn negative all the time!", I whispered angrily back at her. Chloe was always so scared about every situation..why can't she just be fearless for a change? She was my best friend and I always put up with it but sometimes it can get a little too out of control, I wish she'd just lighten up. Who knows, maybe it won't be so bad? "We're here" I heard the Anbu say and I was shocked to look up at all the teams standing in front of us..and..Naruto..he seemed so shocked by us, I just wanted to jump on him at that exact moment.

"HELLO, I'M ROCK LEE AND YOU ARE VERY BEAUTIFUL" I heard a loud voice yell towards Chelsea who gave him an odd look. "Thanks, but no thanks." She said dismissing him. "What's going on here? Someone please explain because I'm really confused"Sakura said folding her arms. I felt a gust of wind past my face and in front of me stood the fifth Hokogae. "Calm down and let me explain, you'll understand everything once you do"Lady Tsunadae asked and we all stood there nodding our heads.

"These four girls come from a different universe, I know its kind of hard to believe but its true. But in that universe they are able to see everything that goes on here in the village and that includes the future events that will be happening. Each team will be assigned a girl and they will need to look after her and make sure _nothing_ happens to her. This is an important mission because if they fall into the Akatski hands - we'll be doomed..got it?" Lady Tsunadae asked them as she stood proudly with her hands on her hips.

"Now each girl will be assigned not only a team but assigned a compound where they will be staying until we can get them back into their world..now shall we begin-?" Tsunadae started until she was rudely interrupted. "There's no such thing as another universe! Do you really expect us to believe that granny?" Naruto asked her until he was hit on the head by Sakura's rock hard fist. "She's speaking you idiot, now be quiet and let her finish!" Sakura yelled as Naruto tried his best to pat his head to make the pain go away. "Please continue Lady Tsunade" Sakura spoke. I couldn't help but let out a giggle as I looked back up at the twitching Hokogae.

"This isn't a joke Naruto, this is serious! Did you forget that this is an S rank mission?! Something you've_ never_ been on before!" She yelled angrily as Naruto mumbled some words and looked away. "Now, before I was _rudely_ interrupted" She paused giving Naruto a glare and continued."These four girls will be assigned a team and one of the team members will be keeping her in their house until we can get them back home. First off is - Chelsea Murrino. You will be assigned to team 8 and you will be staying in the Inuzuka compound. Next is Chloe Sonclare - you will be assigned to group 10 and you will be staying in the Yamanaka compound. Lena Santiago - you will be assigned to team Gai and you will be staying in the Hyuuga compound. Last but not least Giselle Crest - you will be assigned to team 7 and you will be staying in the Haruno compound." She finished and turned around to look at us. "Now walk over to the teams you're assigned to", She instructed us and we slowly but surely walked over to our teams. "Now, all the teams assigned will need to watch over their girl constantly and make sure no one finds out about this. As for the Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, and Haruno... You will need to watch over them while they are staying in your compounds..do I make myself clear?" She told them and I heard a series of 'Yes' and 'Yes ma'am'. I looked down at my dressed and played with the edges of it and sighed. Why couldn't I have stayed with Naruto? What the hell Tsunadae?

"Now you all have your mission as for Lena, Chloe, Giselle, and Chelsea..you all will need to be careful around here while we try to come up with a way to get you guys back home" Tsunadae said giving us her 'don't cross me or you'll regret it' look. I nodded carefully and watched as she vanished along with the Anbu black Op member who was standing behind her.

"A-Are you all really from another d-dimension?" I heard a soft voice ask and I looked up at her. "Um, yes. We are, I know it sounds crazy but this isn't something to lie about, especially not to Lady Tsunadae" I heard Chelsea say with content in her voice. "How is that even possible?" I heard Sakura speak up and I looked at her. "I'm not quite sure to be honest, but it happened and we just need to find our way out of here._ If_ there is a way out of here" Lena told them as she looked away. "So, do you really know all about us?" Kiba asked giving us a suspicious look. "Duh, did you listen to what Lady Tsunadae said at all? I know everything there is to know about you dog boy" I told him angrily. I wasn't in the mood to try and prove myself to these - reckless ninhas. There mission was to watch after us, not play 20 questions! "Well we should all celebrate this mission with some delicious ramen!" Naruto yelled happily as he threw his fist in the air.

I couldn't help but smile as I looked at him._ Why was this boy so darn cute?_ "Wait, what was your names again?" Naruto asked us._ But why did this boy had to be so darn stupid as well!_ "I'm Giselle, that's Lena, that's Chelsea, and that's Chloe" I said pointing to each of the girls as I spoke their names. "You all have some unusual names" Neji told us giving us all odd looks. "Well if you haven't noticed we aren't from around here, in our world you guys have some _unusual names_" Lena huffed at him. I never seen her so worked up before, what's gotten into her? "I THINK YOUR NAMES ARE AMAZING AND THEY SHOW OFF YOUR YOUTHFUL SPIRITS!" I heard a loud voice yell and I was startled. "Can you please not yell like that? I'd actually like to have good hearing when I'm old, thank you very much" I heard Chelsea mutter angrily to them. "Sorry" I heard Lee apologize and look down. "Don't mind her, she's just a grumpy person. Thank you for the compliment" Chloe said as her lips formed a smile.

I smiled at her loving personality until I heard a stomach growl and my attention focused on Naruto. "I told you guys I was hungry, let's go get some Ramen. I'm tired of waiting!" I heard Naruto yell angrily. "I don't mind coming, I'm pretty hungry too" I said happily and smiled was I saw Naruto's eyes land on me. "They're so beautiful" I thought to myself as I continued to look at him. "Well since I'm the Jounin around here, I think it would be best for you girls to get situated in our homes first before you start making trips around the village" Neji spoke up in a stern voice. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his remark. "Yeah, you're right but sorry to disappoint you bub but we didn't carry any clothes with us when we fell from the sky" Chloe told him as she looked down at her pants. "I seen my mother bring a large bag full of stuff into one of the other rooms. I think Lady Tsunadae has clothes waiting for you guys at our houses" Kiba said as he itched the back of his head and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Yes, my father d-did too. I agree with Neji and Kiba" Hinata spoke up in a shy voice. "I don't get it, she acts so kind to him, it's like she forgot all about that douche bag trying to kill her" I heard Chelsea mutter and I instantly hit her side. "Not here, not now" I told her angrily as I put my attention back on Neji. "Fine, we'll go. But after I unpack I'm going straight to Ikirachu's" I told him as I stomped my foot for emphasis. "How do you know about Ikirachu's?" Naruto asked confused. I turned towards him and smiled at him. "Did you forget that we came from another dimmension?", I replied to his question and turned around. I could hear Naruto about to ask another question but was stopped. "Let's get going" Neji said cutting into our conversation and motioning for us to part. I nodded my head and followed Sakura.

* * *

Lena's POV

"Do you really need to keep looking at me like I'm a criminal or something? Its quite rude, someone should've tought you better" I turned around and asked him angrily. "You aren't from this village yet Lady Tsunadae didn't even explain why you're staying at _our_ homes and why_ we_ have to be the ones to protect you instead of the Anbu like what would normally happen._ I_ have every right to be suspicious in this predicament" He hissed back as he continued to walk behind me making sure that he was watching my every move. "N-Neji, we shouldn't upset her, w-we can get in big trouble" Hinata said softly as she tagged along not wanting me to hear. I sighed heavily. "What was is your problem? I get it, our story is pretty hard to believe but I haven't done one single rude thing to you yet you're acting like a total asshole. I thought you got over your stupid side branch nonsense, you claim to be oh-so mature yet you act like the same Gennin in the Chunnin Exams. Get over it!" I screamed at him only to see him look back at me shocked and quickly get in a fighting stance along with Hinata.

"Damn, what did I say?" I thought to myself a little shocked at their quick movements. _Well they are ninja_. "How do you know about that?" Neji asked with his guard still up. I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Lucky guess?" I said innocently with a shrug of my shoulders but they weren't giving up. "Look, I told you already - I'm from another galaxy, universe if you will. I know everything about you guys" I told him honestly. "Then tell us something an outsider of the village wouldn't know" Hinata said in a stern voice, surprisingly without any stuttering. _Why do I always have to keep explaining myself to these fictional characters?_ "Fine then, have it your way", I told them. "You all just got back from a rescue mission to Save Gaara aka the new Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village and when you found him he was dead. But Lady Chiyo performed a Forbbiden Jutsu to bring him back to life but ended up dying because of it. Happy?" I finished giving them both a glare.

"Neji, is this true?" Hinata whispered to him. Neji still kept his outstanding lavender eyes on me but slowly got out of his fighting stance. "Yes, it is Lady Hinata" He paused, looking at her and then turned to me. "But just because I'm letting you go doesn't mean that I trust you at all, you will still be staying in the Hyuuga compound. One of the greatest clans in the Hidden Village. If you dare do anything to back stab us you will die regretting it.", He told me angrily. "Y-Yes, sir" I stuttered. _Did I really just stutter and say yes sir? _Neji gave me another glare and walked in front of me and lead me to the Hyuuga compound without even getting me another glance.

* * *

"You must be the one of young girls that Lady Hokogae has been speaking about" I heard a voice say as I looked up to see us at the Hyuuga compound and Hiashi looking down at me. "Yes sir. I'm Lena Santiago. Its nice to meet you Mr. Hyuuga" I said bowing towards him._ I think I'm getting the hang of this now. _"You have an um, interesting name. It's nice to meet you as well, I'm Hiashi Hyuuga but you may address me as Lord Hyuuga. Now please, come inside" He motioned for me to follow him as I got up on the wooden steps and was shocked to find Neji staring at me like he wanted to kill me. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked me angrily but trying his best to keep calm. "What are you talking about butt face? He asked me to follow him!" I replied, getting louder with every word I spoke. "With your shoes on?! Are you crazy?!" He asked with the same tone. "Well jeez, sorry! Did you forget that I'm not from around here? Its really not that big of a deal so just stop getting so worked up about it" I said angrily. _Yeah, I don't think I'm getting the hang of this at all. _I heard Neji mutter a few words under his breath and I began to take my shoes off very, very, very, slowly. I looked back to see that Hiashi and Hinata gone and wasn't surprised that they left me and him alone. "Do you really have to take so long?" Neji muttered towards me. "Do you really have to wait for me?" I asked him angrily. "You're right, I don't" He stepped onto the wooden stairs and left me. "Hey, I was just kidding!" I yelled angrily as I tried my best to put my shoes off as quickly as I could.

I quickly searched most of the rooms in the house to find a familiar face."Where the hell did that prick-" I began but tripped over something heavy - a child? And was caught in an instance. "Next time watch where you're going, you could've hurt Lady Hanabi and that would've cost you your life" Neji muttered and let go of me and I hit the ground with a thud. "Who are you?" a little girl asked me as she got up and brushed her hair out of her face to show off her beautiful periwinkle eyes. _Did all the Hyuuga's look this amazing? Oh right, she's Hinata's sister..they don't say much about her in the show. _"Oh, I'm Lena. I'm going to be staying with your family for a while" I told her as I stood and leaned out my hand to shake her. "Hmpf" She said dismissing my hand and walking away. "Brat" I mumbled to myself before looking back up at Neji. "We don't have time for this right now, we need to get back to to the training grounds to meet up with everyone. Now follow me to your room" Neji said in a rush. The group had decided to meet back in an hour at the training grounds since it was the closest. We would all go somewhere to eat, I think the only reason why they wanted us all to stick together was so they could ambush us if we tried to do anything to attack. Which _obviously_ wasn't going to happen.

"We're here" He told me as he opened the dark wooden door to reveal a small, but cozy room. I smiled as I walked in and looked around. There was a small bed with a white comforter on top. The wall was gray and plain but the closet looked ginormous and the white doors complimented the colors nicely. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I said as I opened the large closet to reveal two of the same clothes that I had on in the closet on hangers. When the Anbu had gave me my clothes earlier I hated them and decided to customize them a bit. I had cut the ends of the skirt they gave me to make a ruffled pattern and I cut the light pink shirt so it would stop just above my waist. But unlike my clothes, the clothes in the closet were the original version, plain, boring, and unacceptable. "First rule of living here, no swearing while in the compound" He told me. "What's the problem anyway? Everything seems to be in order" He asked me and stepped beside me to look into the closet. "Are you kidding me? I only get two pairs of outfits", I whispered him angrily. Not understanding how they could have such a big closet but only two pairs of clothes._ How does that make any sense? Oh yeah, Its Naruto..I forgot. _"What did you say? I couldn't hear you" Neji asked looking down on me."Oh, Its nothing. We better get going, don't wanna be late", I said trying to lighten the mood.

He gave me an odd look at my sudden change of emotion but agreed and lead me outside the compound and towards the training grounds. "Is Hinata coming?" I asked him as I followed Neji through the woods. "She's already there, she went out the back door when you tripped over innocent Lady Hanabi", Neji replied not giving me any eye contact." Don't try and make me look like a bitch" I thought to myself too scared to say it out loud. "Oh" I said looking down at the ground. "So, how has your day been going by so far?" I asked trying to start a conversation with him. "Don't talk to me" He stated as he walked a little bit ahead of me. "Sorry" I mumbled and crossed my arms. _First he went from being nice then to an asshole, this dude is seriously bipolar_. "I thought Naruto changed him, yet its like he's grumpier than Sasuke..what did I do wrong?" I asked myself. I started to hear some yelling and screams and I was sure that we were almost to the training grounds. "God, I can't stand another moment of this silence" I thought to myself and decided to run past Neji and towards the training grounds.

"Oh hey, it took you long enough" Chloe said as she gave me a simple wave. I looked over to see Chelsea petting Akamaru like dogs were her favorite pets in the world._ But wasn't Chelsea allergic to dogs? _"You're petting him" I muttered as I walked up to her and she turned around to look at me and it seems like she was actually smiling for once. "Oh, yeah. I've always wanted to touch him now that he's gotten so big... I swear he's even cuter" Chelsea replied as she rubbed his ears and Akamaru thumped his foot on the ground in pleasure. "I will still never get over the fact that you know everything there is to know about us" Kiba said itching his head. "Don't worry, I won't use it against you" Chelsea replied in a happier tone. "Who the hell are you and what happened to grumpy, bitchy, self absorbed Chelsea?" I asked her and her smile quickly turned into a frown as she gave me a death glare.

"That's what I've been thinking this whole time" Chloe walked up to me and gave me a swift nudge. "Finally, you're here! I'm starving, I think my stomach is going to eat itself" Naruto sighed in relief. "You do know that's not physically possible, right?", Sakura told him. "Probably not" Shikamaru said with a shrug and a laugh fell over the group. "I would've gotten here earlier if someone didn't try and run ahead of me and make me have to pick up after her" Neji said throwing me my hair tie that fell out of my hair. "Your a ninja, isn't that what you get paid for anyway?" I asked him with a smirk playing across my lips and Neji clutched his fists tightly. "Let's get something to eat" Choji said trying to ease the tension. "Yeah sure, Let's go. I'm starving" I said as I began to walk towards the town.

* * *

"Dang Choji, leave some beef for me!" Naruto yelled across the table angrily as it seemed him and Choji were in a race to who could eat the most. "How the hell do you work these things?" I said as I tried to pick up the meat with my chopsticks but failed horribly. "You do not have chopsticks where your from?"Lee asked confused but surprisingly not as loud as he usually is. "Nope, we have forks and spoons like regular human beings" Giselle said with a hint of bitchyness in her voice as she stabbed the meat with her chopstick and ate it. "That's odd, I never heard of spoons or forks before" Ino said with a shrug. "Yeah well we have all of that and more in America", I told them. "Ah-Mer-ric-ah?", Naruto asked sounding like a one year old learning his first words. "Oh, its the name of our country in our world" I told them. "Stop eating like a cavemen" I whispered to Giselle angrily as she continued to stab the meat and eat with one chopstick. "You shouldn't be one to talk, look at the way you eat" She hesitated at first but replied. I was about to say something back until I felt a certain stare and I quickly looked up from the table to see Neji glaring at me like he was annoyed with every breathe I breathed. "Do you have a staring problem? If so, I could fix it for you by giving you a black eye" I said showing my fists to him. "What's gotten into them?" I heard Chloe mumble to Chelsea but a little too loudly. "The way you hold your chopsticks annoys me" Neji said with a roll of his eyes.

"The way you look annoys me"

"I'm just saying"

"And _I'm_ just saying"

"You don't need to get so defensive all the time. I have the right to say how I feel and you're making yourself look bad" Neji said in his annoying calm but_ rude_ voice. "And you don't need to be an asshole to me all the time! I'm already going through enough with just being in this village and not being able to go home and sleep in my peaceful bed! I don't fucking deserve this bullshit from you or from anyone else on that matter!" I said angrily feeling hot tears run down my face. _Why are you crying? Damn, you're such a big baby._"Woah, Lena calm down" Chloe said as she stood up. "Back off or_ I'm_ going to make you regret you didn't" I said angrily to Neji as I walked out of the restaurant.

"Sorry, I think its her time of the month" Giselle said nervously, trying to lighten the mood from the awkward silence. "What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked her in confusion. "You don't know what a period is?" Giselle asked in shock. "What's a _period_? Sakura asked with the same amount of confusion. "Okay seriously, did I tell you guys how much I love it here?!" Giselle said happily. "I AM SO CONFUSED!", Lee shouted. "About a period or Lena?" Giselle asked him. "BOTH!" Lee replied looking up. "I'll explain it to you when your older" Chelsea said as she tried to comfort an awkward, sad Lee. "We should go talk to her, she's probably hurt right now and-", Chelsea was caught off by a soft voice and looked over at Hinata. "I-I want you to apologize Neji, y-you hurt her very badly" Hinata whispered to her cousin.

"I didn't do anything wrong so don't look at me, she just should've kept her mouth shut and continued eating like", Neji replied. "I don't care, what you said was still uncalled for and you shouldn't treat someone like that. Apologize..please" Hinata said in a more commanding voice which shook everyone abit. "I never heard her speak like that" Kiba whispered to Shino. "She's not the same girl we used to know. Not just by her looks but her personality as well. She's matured, you have to remember that" Shino replied and turned back to the bickering cousins. "Neji now or I'll tell my father" Hinata threatened in a demanding voice which made Neji grimace. "Fine, whatever. If it will make you all be quiet" Neji said getting up and dusting himself off as he went to find the girl's whose heart was broken.

"Why did I act like that? What he said really wan't all that bad" I whispered to myself as I fumbled with my fingers. It wasn't what Neji said that hurt me, it was the fact that we weren't where we belonged. Being at home wasn't all that fun, I didn't own that much nor did I really enjoy my life to begin with at home...But I had a loving family that cared about me, that I missed even if it had only been a couple hours since I've been gone..just the thought of never being able to see them again hurt me like a sword cutting deep into my chest."Why does bad things always happen to me?" I asked myself out loud as I angrily punched the bench that I was now sitting on.

"Maybe this isn't a good time for apologies" I heard a voice say and I turned my head to look at the monster who was standing behind me with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed._ Since when did he get so cruel. In Naruto Shippuden he seemed so selfless but now he acts like he's being forced to make me hurt. Someone please help me understand because I'm as lost as can be._ "Yeah, you're right..it isn't." I told him not even in the mood to really talk. I turned my back to him and looked up at the sky to gaze at the stars. "You have issues that you need to work on before you start pointing out mine" Neji replied. "You were supposed to come here to say sorry but you're criticizing me instead? What type of logic is that?!" I asked him angrily. "I know but-" I cut him off not wanting to hear what he had to say. "If your apology isn't meaningful then don't bother saying it because the worst thing you could do is lie to someone like me" I replied looking back at him.

" I won't then"

"Good because I never needed it."

"But if Hinata asks, I did"

"Fuck you, don't say anything else to me for the rest of the night"

"Agreed" Neji replied leaving.

* * *

So, this chapter feels short writing it but it took me forever! I'm really sorry this took so long but I've just been so busy. Like I said, I promise it won't take me as long next. But please fave and review please, and feel free to ask some questions. I won't hesitate to answer them!

Thanks for reading xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter update, I hope you're as excited as I am. I'm very sorry about my grammar errors lately, I get so busy that I'm too lazy to re-read the story after I'm finished. But I'll start trying to read it over again because I read through the last chapter and was so mad at all my tiny errors that I made. But if you see any errors please let me know so I can fix them. Please don't forget to fave and review if you want me to continue posting. Also I have a new story up that I'd love to see some feedback on. Now with that being said, enjoy chapter 3 everyone!**

* * *

"Lady Tsunadae, I apologize for my answer..but are you sure that this is true and they aren't just some ninjas working for the Akatski?" Kakashi asked in a serious tone. "You're absolutely correct Kakashi, but at this point we have no choice but to accept them into our village. Or else the Akatski may find them as use them for their benefit." Tsunadae paused and stood up to look out the window at the hot morning sun.

"Plus, I made sure to tell Neji, Sakura, Kiba, Ino, and some of the Anbu to keep a special eye on them just in case they are working for the Akatski." Tsunadae took another breathe and continued speaking. "But I highly doubt these girls are working for the Akatski, they're as dimwitted as Naruto and the Anbu did a mind check on the girls and they seem to have no plans with Akatski. I'm not sure if we can trust them completely, but they seem to harmless." Tsunadae bit her bottom lip and turned to Kakashi.

"Never the less, we can't let our guard down around these girls. So please, keep an eye on them. If you see anything suspicious don't hesitate to report it to me." Lady Tsunadae finished with a menacing glare. "Yes Ma'am. I'll go greet our new comers now." Kakashi told her and left in a cloud of smoke.

"Can we really trust them? Or are they really bad news?" Lady Tsunadae thought to herself as she chewed on her nail.

* * *

Chelsea's POV.

"Are you really this stupid or did you have to work at it?" I asked bitterly at the blonde who seemed confused by my question. "What do you mean?" Naruto paused and looked over at me. "You threw that shurikin at me you idiot!" I yelled at him angrily.

"Oh, yeah..sorry about that. I was aiming at the tree but you just so happened to be standing in front of it." He told me and I felt my fists clutch tightly out of anger. "Naruto you dummy watch where you throw those, you could've seriously hurt her!" Sakura yelled punching him on the head. I couldn't help but smile a bit as I saw her do it.

After yesterdays outting everyone was still a little tense. Hoping to ease the tension Shikimaru suggested that the teams should all start training with one another in hope to see how well we all improved. Naruto wanted to train on his own for a bit and instead threw his Shurikin at me instead of the tree, he could've had the kindness to let me know to get out of his way before he threw it. I swear, I think this dude is really dumb.

"You alright?" I heard someone ask me and I turned to face Kiba ask me as he stood behind me._ It is his duty to watch over me while I'm here. _

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." I told him as I walked away from him. I could tell he was confused by my actions but I just didn't care at the moment. It was an interesting sight to see all the teams together practicing. First, it was Lee and Hinata using Taijutsu against each other. Which was great considering Hinata needed some better training in that department. Next, was Shino and Tenten. It looked like Shino was getting the best of her but Tenten never gave up and continued to use her weapons against him. Then, after talking with me: Kiba , Akamaru, and Sakura were both fighting against each other.

I couldn't see who was winning but they seemed to be doing their best. After them, there was Choji and Ino. She seemed to be dodging everything that Chjo was throwing at her with his partial expansion jutsu. Finally there was Shikimaru and Neji fighting against each other. I laughed to myself as I noticed Lena was cheering for Shikimaru the whole time and Neji seemed to be getting irritated.

"Will you shut up already? I'm trying to concentrate!" Neji finally yelled, tired of all of Lena's screeching. "There's nothing wrong with showing pride in your friends." Lena told him angrily as she stuck out her tongue. "It is when you're louder than everyone out here!" He yelled angrily back at her and everyone instantly stopped what they were doing and went over to confront them both. "Knock it off guys, we are supposed to be getting along." Tenten huffed at the sight of the two.

"I can't help it that he's getting his ass kicked, maybe next time you'll pick a better opponent when training..maybe a Genin?" Lena told Neji with a smirk. "This way you'll be able to keep up." She finished flipping her hair. "That's it, I'm done with you!" Neji muttered angrily. "I challenge you to a battle." He finally spoke up and everyone looked shocked. "Could you not hear me correctly? We aren't Shinobi idiot!" She told him annoyed with his remark. "Lena, knock it off. I'm so sick of you all arguing. I get that you guys aren't the best of friends but now you're just starting stuff." I told her with anger in my eyes. "You need to get your friend. Our mission is to protect you, not babysit." Neji seethed.

"He has a point. Can't we all just get along today?" Giselle sighed and spoke. "Yeah, I agree." Chloe told us. "Fine. I'm done arguing, anyway." Lena said as she crossed her arms. "Seems good to me." Neji agreed walking back to his spot to continue his match with Shikimaru.

"Was this a bad time?" We all heard a voice speak and I giggled happily as I turned around to see Kakashi Hatake behind us all.

I always had the biggest crush on him, his mask made him look mysterious and cool. That was a huge turn on for me. I could feel my face heat up and I turned to look away, not wanting anyone to see me like this. "Hey, what's wrong with your face?" I heard Kiba whisper in my ear and surprisingly it gave me chills. "Shut up, its none of your business." I told him angrily as I pushed his body away from me and I heard Akamaru growl at me.

"What are you doing here, Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked enthusiastically. "Well the news is that we have some new visitors here in the village, I just came here to meet them and give them a proper welcoming to the village." He responded happily. In his voice I could hear a hint of sarcasm which made me more annoyed then I was before. Sure, he was cute. But I hated people who lied, that was one of my biggest peeves. Even if the guy is Kakashi Hatake also known as the best character ever created.

"No thanks, I don't think that's necessary." I told him honestly as I rolled my eyes and turned to face them all. "Don't say stuff like that, its rude." I could hear Chloe chastise me but she obviously didn't hear the sarcasm in his voice like I did. Typical.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" He asked me as he gave me one of his fake cheeky smiles. "No, not just you. Everyone here is. I'm starting to see how Lena felt, why is everyone out to get us?" I asked him angrily and I could tell he was taken back. "Excuse me?" He asked me in a fake confused voice. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. We aren't working with the Akatski! Why the heck would we want to work with an evil organization like that? They are cruel, sick people and I hate them all!" I told him. "Well, Itachi-" Lena began before I gave her an evil glare. "What I'm trying to say is can you guys please stop acting like douche bags around us!" Everyone gasped at me and I rolled my eyes.

"We've done nothing wrong, we fell from a portal and Lady Tsunadae told us to stay here. If you guys are so worried that we'll take Naruto then we'll leave your stupid village!" I said trying my best to calm myself. "Can't you see that we're just teenagers with no proper shinobi training? We aren't after anyone." I muttered as I slowly got up from the ground I was sitting on and walked off angrily. "I'm so sorry about that, sir." I could hear Chloe apologize. "I'm not. She's 100% right about this." Giselle replied. "Well it's my duty to protect her, I'll go after her." Kiba retorted and left with Akamaru after me.

* * *

"Hey, wait up!" I could hear a faint yell and I turned around to see Kiba running after me. "I'm not in the mood for this, please just take me back to the Inuzuka compound so I can grab my stuff and leave this place." I told him honestly. The pressure was getting to me and I think leaving was just the best course of action. I no longer wanted to be apart of a village that despised my existence. _'Mm, maybe that's how Naruto felt. I feel so bad for him now.' _

"My orders is to protect you while you're in this village and that means keeping you here. I'm sorry but I think its best if you just leave this subject alone." Kiba told me as he reached out to grab my hand. "Don't touch me, dog breathe!" I yelled at him angrily. "I let you get away with kissing me yesterday but I'm tired of being your pawn." I told him angrily and he looked away. "Its not about the kiss, its about-" Kiba began before I interrupted him. "Stop it. Look, I know I'm acting a little bit out of control but you have to understand how I feel right now. I don't like seeing the way Neji's been treating Lena, everyone's been acting so fake to me and my friends and its only been the second day of us being here! The village has every right to be concerned with Lady Tsunadae's orders but we aren't a threat. Please...believe me." I told Kiba looking at him as I bit my bottom lip. "Fine, I believe you. But nothing I can say or do will change everyone's feelings towards you guys...No matter what happens, your story of how you came here is still heard to believe and with information on the Akatski and the village really does scare us all." He commented with a shrug. "I know it is, but why would I make up such a story if it wasn't true? You guys found us in our pajamas for crying out loud!" I told him and he shook his head with a laugh.

"I know, its still pretty funny when I think about it." Kiba chuckled as he itched the back of his head. "

"There you all are!" Me and Kiba both turned around to see a painting Sakura and Lee.

"WE HAVE BEEN SUMMONED TO PARTICIPATE IN AN EXCITING MISSION!" Lee beamed happily.

"Oh, well then I'll see you later Kiba." I told him with a smile.

"Oh no, all of us are supposed to head to her office." Sakura chimed in with a smile. "

"What do you mean, all of us?" I asked her confused. "I'm not a ninja remember?" I continued.

"THAT DOES NOT MATTER, YOU STILL HAVE A YOUTHFUL SPIRIT THAT WILL COME IN HANDY!" Lee yelled doing a couple of poses that made me giggle. "What he means is Lady Tsunadae told us that you guys will be very helpful on this mission and could help give us details of who we're going up against." She told me with a sad look on her face at Lee. "YES, WHAT SAKURA SAID!" He yelled happily, agreeing with the pink haired ninja. "Um, okay. I guess we all should be there." I told Kiba with a shrug as I followed Sakura to Lady Tsunadae's office.

* * *

CHLOE'S POV

"Took you both long enough!" Naruto yelled angrily towards the four that just so happened to stop by. "It wasn't our fault, we got lost." Chelsea said annoyed with a sigh. "Well anyway, we have a special mission for you all. " Lady Tsunadae begin with a worried expression. "After the information we had gotten from our last sit down with Sakura, I have taken upon myself to have you all investigate Sasuri's meeting with his spy-" She began and I quickly cut her off. "Oh no, we can't do that!" I yelled angrily and she looked at me confused.

"Um, what do you mean?" Lady Tsunadae asked me confused. "Hey, don't tell me what happens. I'm still watching this! I don't need any spoilers for you two!" Giselle yelled at me getting in front of my face. "Too bad, this is an emergency." I told her as I moved her body away from me.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked me confused. "Wait, what are you even doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" I aksed him. "Lady Tsunadae told me that I should come on this mission and pulled me out of the hospital. Wait, how did you know I was in the hospital?" He asked me with concern and I rolled my eyes ignoring him. "Look, if you have something to say then say it now!" Tsunadae demanded with a stomp of her feet. "Oh yeah, sorry." I apologized. "Well in this episode, Naruto ends up battling Orochimaru. Surprisingly, Kabuto was Sasuri's spy but ended up undoing the jutsu, or whatever that made him be controlled by Sasuri. In this part Orochimaru ends up coming along because they were planning on killing Sasuri. But since he's already dead, Naruto ends up fighting him instead which releases the 9 tails chakra and he almost releases the 9 tails in whole but Yamato ends up saving him. Oh and you guys meet Sai who's apart of the foundation and is an Anbu Black Ops member. But after you all go to Orochimaru's hideout you find out that Sai was told by Danzo to kill Sasuke but he doesn't because Orochimaru takes Sasuke and Kabuto and they end up leaving." I finished trying my best to steady my breathing after the long paragraph. "You forgot the part where hit Sakura." Lena told me annoyed.

"W-What, do you mean he hits me?" Sakura asks Lena. "Yeah, I'm a little confused with all of this..who the hell is Yamato and Sai?" Naruto says in a confused state. "Yamato was supposed to be your captain for this mission, I already gave him the okay." Tsunadae paused and looked at us. "But it seems like this mission won't be happening after all." Tsunadae speaks as she sighs. "Wait, you can't do that." Chelsea tells her. "Why can't I?" Tsunadae questioned her.

"Because Sai ends up becoming a good guy and he ends up liking Naruto and Sakura and he also becomes apart of Team 7. Oh, and Yamato also becomes a friend to team 7. " She spoke up. "Which Kakashi knows as Tenzo." Chelsea said with a smirk as she looked up at him. I could see the shock in Kakashi's eyes and he stared back at her. "Yes, but if we already have this information from you guys then this mission won't need to continue." The blonde Hokogae tells us.

"But we have to go on this mission! Do you honestly believe anything that comes out of their mouths?!" Neji asks angrily. "You are such an asshole, you know that?" Lena tells him angrily as she raises her fist. "That's enough!" Lady Tsunadae declares as she stands up from her desk. "What a drama queen." I heard Ino mutter and I sighed.

"According to you all this mission is very important. So, instead of sending you all there. I think it would just be best to send half since we already know what's going on." She tells us and I'm instantly confused. "What do you mean..half?" I asked her. "Let me explain." She paused and looked at us all. "Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Naruto, Sakura, Lena, Chloe, Neji, and Ino will go on this mission. The rest will stay in this village." She finished giving us all looks. "W-What? You can't split us up! What if they get hurt?" Giselle asks angrily and sad at the same time. "We already have enough information from you all. Nothing will happen to them." Lady Hokogae answers. "But why send so many of us if we already know what's going to happen? Why not just send team 7, with the exception of this 'Sai' guy and 'Yamato'." Sakura asks confused. "Because if we are following their 'episodes' that means things will change since they aren't from our world, correct?" Lady Tsunadae asked me giving me a look and I nod my head. "Which means if we continue to follow the 'episodes' we can change what happens as a result and fix this so nothing bad happens through out this journey." Lady Tsunadae smiles and say as she rubes her head.

"Are you saying, what I think you're saying?" Shizune speaks up. "Yes, I am." Tsunadae finishes with a smirk. "You all say that Sai's secret mission was to kill Sasuke, so that must mean you all ran into him..right?" The blonde asks me and I nod. "So, if Sasuke is in Orochimaru's hideout. We can kill two birds with one stone. We can avoid the confrontation with Orochimaru by letting Naruto and Yamato face him. While that happens we can make sure that we get Neji, Ino, Kakashi, Lena, and Chloe to rescue Sasuke while they are busy with the battle. So Orochimaru will be too distracted and not only that but he'll be too tired to do anything about it." The blonde smiles as she shakes her head.

"So you're willing to risk Naruto turning into the 9 tails?" Shizune asks hesitantly. I turned to look at Naruto and I could see him clutching his stomach tightly. "Yamato will be able to control him since he has the 1st Hokogae's DNA, remember?" Lady Tsunadae asks her. "Once he gets the OK from the team after we rescue Sasuke, he'll conceal the 9 tails and Sakura will be able to heal him after Orochimaru and Kabuto make a break for it and goes back to their tower to find Sasuke gone." Tsunadae says with a smile at our well thought out plan. "That plan is genius, but what if we can't get Sasuke? He's very strong." Lena told her.

"She's right, and I don't want my friends losing their life because of this!" Chelsea yells angrily and we all looked at her shocked. "Don't worry, this is exactly why I'm sending Kakashi to go along. He knows Sasuke just as well as Sakura and Naruto. Plus he's a lighting style user as well so he'll be able to counter his attacks." The fifth hokogae finished giving us all another look. "Plus, if anything does happen I trust Ino and Neji will be able to handle it as well." She tells us and I sigh. "But still..anything can happen." I told her. "Sasuke almost killed Naruto and Sakura in that episode, he's gotten strong especially since his curse mark has already developed." I tell her with a slight shiver. "I'm glad you're familiar with the curse mark, but don't worry. Kakashi Sensei knows what to do if that happens." Lady Tsunadae replies. "Yes, Sasuke will most likely try and use the curse mark against us. And when he does I'll be able to seal it by using the special sealing Jutsu I used before, which will instantly knock him out due to all the pain and it will give us time to take him back to the village." Kakashi finishes and I sighed in relief.

"Okay, that plan is full proof." Lena yells happily. "Yeah, it kind of is." Chelsea agrees. "I think so too, and he doesn't have that mangekyo sharingan yet so he can't be too much trouble. There will be no doubt he'll use his curse mark and he'll fall right into our trap." Lena finishes happily. "Yeah, I guess...but what about Naruto?" I ask with a sigh and I could feel Naruto's eyes on me. "What about me?" He asks me a little curious. "Are you sure you're ready to do this?" I ask him and he nods. "If its the only way that I can get Sasuke back, then I'll do anything!" He yells loudly and I smile.

I hear Lady Tsunadae giggle and she gives us all look. "Okay, so you guys are ready for your first mission?" She asks us curious.

"Yes, Ma'am!" The four of us say happily.

"Good, then head to the gate now. We'll provide some food and essentials to you all." Lady Tsunadae says dismissing us all and we leave.

"Wait, Lena..Chloe?" I hear someone say and me and Lena both stop to look at Giselle and Chelsea.

"Please, be careful. I want to see you all come back in one piece." Giselle said giving us a worried look. "Yeah, you guys are my friends. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you.." Chelsea said looking away. "Aw, I love you guys too." I tell them as I gave them all a smile. "I think this calls for a group hug!" Lena says as she grabs my arm and pulls me into a tight hug with the rest of the girls.

"Please be safe." Chelsea whispers.

"Don't worry, we will." Me and Lena say as we all continue to hug. Still blocking the door in Tsunadae's office.

"Girls, I'll never understand them." Naruto says confused.

"Shut up! This is the most beautiful thing I've ever saw!" Ino says happily with a smile.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 3. Did you all like it? I'll probably explain the kiss between Kiba and Chelsea later on but the next chapter will begin with Chloe since we didn't get much of her this one. Please make sure to fave and review, thank you.**


End file.
